Crisis Not Averted
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: Oneshot. My 1st Supernatural fic. Sam's words about the apocalypse were far too hopeful for Dean's taste, because Dean was already planning what he wanted to do before he died. Implied onesided?Destiel. T for language.


**Crisis Not Averted**

A Supernatural drabble

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Supernatural_ cast doesn't belong to me, sadly. I _wish_ I owned Dean and Cass… *sniff* Tags to season 5 episode, "Dark Side of the Moon," and some sentences are quotes, while some others are paraphrased from the episode. Read, review, and enjoy!

- ^-^3

When Dean had passed his amulet to Castiel…he'd felt funny.

Bobby was newly crippled, the apocalypse was beginning, and Dean was simply at new levels of frustration with the angels. So the last thing he had wanted to do was part with something that had sentimental value to him.

But Cass had looked him in the eye and—in his own, Cass way—said please. Dean had handed it over with the promise that Cass would return it to him.

Although, did that really mean so much? It was just a piece of jewelry…sure, it was something from his dad, but…

Dean's conscience sounded like Sam whenever Sam got into one of his lectures. "Why did you _really_ give Cass the amulet? So he could find God? And why do you care so much that it's returned to you? You'd nearly forgotten about that necklace until Cass asked for it."

And Dean would internally retort, "So what? I wanna make sure I—we see Cass again."

But who was Dean kidding?

Castiel had a habit of not coming when called and dropping in unannounced. But in these apocalyptic times, Dean never felt sure that he'd see his loved ones when he next awoke. So promises seemed too flimsy to make…yet he'd made one with Cass. And why? Because Cass was a man—er, angel of his word. Cass took promises to heart.

Dean was bound to see Cass again, so long as the angel had Dean's amulet and was sworn to return it.

But, the thing was…with Joshua telling Sam and Dean that God was going to keep His hands out of things—that He wasn't going to prevent the apocalypse… It was the worst thing to hear, and the worst thing to share with Castiel.

"You son of a bitch," Cass growled at the ceiling.

Dean didn't look at Sam. He kept his eyes on Cass, because he more than sympathized with him. He wanted to say something to Cass, but he couldn't.

After a moment of what was likely internal cursing, Cass turned and walked brusquely to Dean, his look smoldering. On a better day, Dean might've teased Cass about such a scorching expression. But…not today.

"I…thought I should return this to you," the angel said. He was frowning and he refrained from touching Dean's hand as he dropped the necklace in to the older brother's open palm.

Dean stared at the amulet—and he froze. Hell. Cass didn't need it anymore for God. And he didn't need it anymore for Dean, not if there was no point in seeing the Winchester brothers again since there was no way to stop the end of the world.

Meaning…there was no point in Cass seeing Dean anymore?

Dean still couldn't move as Cass opened and closed his mouth without saying anything else (did he wonder what Dean was wondering?) and turned. He was gone with a flap of the wings in the blink of an eye.

Sam couldn't believe Cass had just left. "Dean… Dean. Hey, we'll figure it out. We'll do…_something_. We can still stop this. We can still prevent it."

Dean wasn't so sure, but he didn't want to say those words. Instead, he grabbed his bag, tossed the amulet in the trash, and headed outside to the car. Sam would catch up with him in a few minutes…giving him plenty of time to himself.

"Cass!" Dean yelled after stowing his bag in the car. "Hey! Get down here, you mouse with wings! We both know the world's going to end, so there's no point in being scared anymore!"

The next second, Dean felt a presence behind him and he turned.

"Dammit, I will _never_ get used to that…"

"You called?" Castiel prompted. His expression was mildly sour.

Dean studied him for a second. "So is this it?"

"Is what it?"

"Is this the last time… Is it the last time you'll come when either of us calls?"

Cass said nothing, but Dean could've sworn he saw a muscle twitch in his jaw. The angel shifted slightly on his feet.

"It is, isn't?" Dean narrowed his eyes at him. "So you've done everything thing on your to-do list, ending with giving the amulet back. And what? That's that? I—We'll never see you again?" He was glad he'd caught himself.

"No. It's unlikely you'll see me again." The way Cass said it, Dean had a feeling that "you" meant Dean and Dean alone.

"Okay. Okay, got it," the hunter said with a sardonic little nod. "Got it. Every ally we ever had is either incapacitated, dead, or doesn't care anymore. All righty, then. Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of…whatever kind of a life you lead while you still have one." Though, deep down, Dean hoped he didn't enjoy it _too_ much.

Cass watched him for a few, quiet, unbearable moments. Finally, he opened his mouth and spoke with a voice that had never sounded dryer, grittier: "I empathize with you. In another lifetime, Dean…" He didn't finish his words.

But Dean was all right with that. "You know what, Cass? When I'm about to die, I'm gonna call for you. And you better show up, dead or alive, so I see you one more time." He clenched his jaw—that wetness pricking the backs of his eyes was too alien for Dean's tastes. "You promise me that."

Their eyes met, and Dean could see the seriousness in Cass' expression. "…I promise." Then in another blink of an eye, he flapped his wings and wasn't there.

Dean thought he felt a feather caress his cheek, but he blamed that on the wind. Cass had made a promise, and he'd better keep it.

- ^-^3

**Okay, I couldn't end it **_**too**_** unhappily between them… But I always kinda liked the boy scout in Cass. Y'know, "scout's honor" with promises and stuff… And who better to make a promise with than Dean? X3 *luvs Dean & ships Destiel all the way* I can't believe it's just taken me this long to write for one of my fav fandoms!**

**But hopefully there'll be more Destiel from me, so thanks for reading and please review!**

**-mew-tsubaki :}**


End file.
